Barricaded
by Miminini1080
Summary: Ray V and Ray K were walking down the streets of Chicago with Lt. Welsh, Louis G., and Jack H. when they all heard an alarm. They ran to the alarm only to be astounded by what they see. Can you guess what they see? If not, read on and you will find out.


_**Barricaded**_

One day Detective Ray Veccio and Detective Stanley Kowalski were walking down the street with Detectives Jack Huey and Louis Gardino, along with Lt. Welsh when they all heard an alarm then 3 gunshots. They ran to the alarm and saw Constable Benton Fraser on the ground, knocked out cold. They all proceeded into the bank when they heard 3 men come into the bank. All of the detectives and Welsh got out of the bank with Ray carrying Fraser on his back. But before all of the men got to the door they were stopped by 3 men at the back door. Ray was forced to put Fraser on the floor then lay down by the other men he came in with. 1 man came forward and took Fraser to the front door. At that moment there was 1 gunshot. Ray, Jack, Welsh, and Louis were all alarmed. The man guarding the 4 men on the floor went towards the 2 other men. Ray then saw a chance of escape as the other three men were around the corner. Ray told the other three his plan and they all agreed with him. All four got up and walked to the back door. They got out with ease, but then one of the three men came back around the corner and noticed their 4 hostages were missing. They went on a frantic search for the missing men. They didn't even think to look out the back door. Louis and Welsh stayed at the back just in case while Jack and Ray went to the front to rescue Fraser. As Jack and Ray were walking to the front door cautiously, Ray realized something. Then Ray asked Huey, "Where is Stanley?!" Huey turned to look at Ray with a look of realization on his face. Ray and Huey continued their path to the front door. When they got there they saw Fraser with a bullet wound to the chest and Stanley with a gash on his head. The 2 men also observed that Stanley and Ben were in some kind of vault. When Stanley started to wake up, he moved a lever and water rushed into Fraser's side of the vault. Stanley moved back to the left and the water left just as quickly as it came. Stanley looked over at Fraser and saw how pale he was, Stanley then looked at his reflection and saw the gash on his forehead. Stanley grabbed a hanker chief out of Fraser's Sam Brown belt. Fraser started to move but he moved to the left which, in turn, made water rush into Stanley's side of the vault. Fraser moved to the right, but he moved too far and poured water in on himself. Stanley watched it all in horror then Fraser woke up and moved a little to the left. This time he moved just the right amount of space. Ray and Huey went in and rescued the two men. All 4 men got out safely, except for Fraser who got stabbed in the side by one of the men to make him stay put. Fraser mustered enough energy to kick the man's kneecap and get out of the vault. Shots were fired and one hit Fraser in the leg. Ray was lucky that Fraser was there otherwise he would be dead. Just as Ray was walking out he saw a man holding Huey and Louis hostage. Ray put Fraser down then went over to assess the situation. Just before Ray got there Fraser came up from behind and took the man down. Just as the 2 were going down the other man pulled out a knife and stabbed Fraser in the shoulder. Louis read the man his rights while Jack, Ray, Welsh, and Stanley took care of Fraser. All five men were waiting for the ambulance to show up. As they were waiting they took turns trying to keep Fraser awake. They managed to keep him awake long enough for the ambulance to get there. When the ambulance got there they immediately took Fraser to the hospital. They also took Stanley to the hospital just to get him checked out. When Fraser got to the hospital, he went into emergency surgery. About 1 hour later he was out of surgery but he was still very weak and DANGEROUSLY close to a coma that he wouldn't wake up from. As Ray, Stanley, Welsh, Louis, and Huey all waited for news on Fraser they could all hear Ray muttering under his breath. Stanley, who was sitting beside Ray, got up to go and find the doctor. When Stanley came back he had an unreadable expression on his face. Ray got up and talked to the doctor. When Ray turned around he looked like he had seen ghost. Then Ray whipped around and asked the doctor if he could see Fraser. The doctor said, "Yes, but not for very long we will be moving him soon, alright?" Ray just nodded curtly and followed the doctor to the ICU ward. When Ray got into the room he saw his best friend on the bed hooked up to many machines that were keeping him alive. He was in a coma but the doctors were confident that he would wake up within a few days. Ray wasn't so confident that Fraser would wake up but he had to stay strong. The only noise in the hospital room was the machines.


End file.
